True Love Always
by GreySawyer89
Summary: Lucas prepares himself to marry Lindsey, but will he be able to say "I Do" without revealing his buried feelings for Peyton? Leyton with bits of Naley, Bowen, and the rest of the gang. CHAPTERS 10 AND 11 ARE FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

This story calls all Leyton Lovers! I do not own anything One Tree Hill related.

Leyton Fanfic-**True Love ALWAYS**

**Chapter 1**

Lucas was laying on his bed, staring intensely at the ceiling. Today was his wedding day; the day that Lindsey would become his wife. I was supposed to be a day that he would always remember, a landmark that would define the rest of his life, but there was something in his soul that stirred. Something was off, but he couldn't quite figure it out. _It's probably just pre-wedding jitters_ he thought. Brushing it off, he walked towards his mirror to put on his white satin tie. White placing it around his neck he saw Karen standing at the edge of the doorway. Her smile radiated across the room and the joy and pride she felt for Lucas poured into his heart.

"Look at you," she gushed, "My little boy is getting married."

"Ma don't get all sentimental on me now," said Lucas, "I'm nervous enough as it is."

"You're gonna be fine. As long as you know in your heart that you are making the right choice, the rest will work itself out."

He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you mom."

"Of course sweetheart. Now let me adjust your tie real quick and then you can go."

"Ma!" he said with slight irritation, which turned into a soft chuckle. He was 22 years old, and yet his mom was still such a…._mom_.

"Ok I'm done!" said Karen. "Now go or you're going to be late."

"Alright. I'll see you at the church. Love you."

"Love you too!" she said. Just then, Karen saw that Lucas was missing his cuff links. She shouted to him before he left, "Lucas wait! Your cufflinks!"

"Just bring them to the church for me! They're in the top drawer of my dresser towards the right."

Without another word, he was out the door. After Karen finished putting on her white-gold spaghetti strap gown and touching up her face, she went into Lucas's top drawer to find his cuff links. _Geez, how many pairs of socks and undershirts does he own? It's like a jungle in here!_ She thought. "Ah, finally! Cufflinks!" she said. But as she removed them from his drawer she noticed an object buried even further into the corner. It was an envelope with a stack of pictures inside. Being the curious mother she was, Karen took the envelope and opened it, leafing through them one by one. They were all pictures of Lucas with Peyton from when they were still together. Some of them ranged all the way back to their high school years.

She turned to one that was taken the night Tree Hill won the state championship. It captured the moment where Lucas told Peyton, "_It's you. The one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true. It's you, Peyton."_ He held her in mid-air as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _Gosh, they were so in love_ thought Karen. She smiled as she saw more pictures of the two of them together. They laughed, embraced, kissed, and were genuinely **happy**. Once she had seen all of them, she put the pictures inside the envelope and tucked them back into Lucas's drawer. After closing it, she knew what she needed to do to help her son.

"I've got to stop this wedding."

Please R&R to let me know if I should keep on going. Thank you )


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, they are very much appreciated!! ) Karen's plan will come in the next chapter. I wanted to focus a little bit on how Peyton is feeling right before the wedding. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

-_Brooke and Peyton's House-_

Peyton was lying on the living room couch having slept in her clothes as she clutched to An Unkindness of Ravens. She was a complete mess. Her makeup drowned in the fierce river of her tears, her heart broken beyond repair. Lucas Scott, _her Lucas_, was going to get married today; married to a woman who was not Peyton. All of a sudden nothing mattered to her anymore. Her dreams were not worth pursuing and consequences seemed insignificant, because at the end of the day the one person with whom she wanted to share all of these things would not come home to her. She would not walk through her door every night to be greeted by the man she loved more than life itself, but to the stinging silence of her reality. The pain of the thoughts reeling through her head sent another stab to her heart, but she knew that nothing she said or did would make a difference now.

Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her best friend's voice:

"P. Sawyer where did you disappear to? Hellooo? When I find you you are going to be in so much trouble young la--"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks when she made her way to the living room and saw Peyton, basically wasting away, on their couch.

"Peyton…" Brooke sympathetically whispered.

"Brooke?" she whimpered.

She ran over to Peyton and wrapped her arms around her. "Peyton, honey, you've gotta stop doing this to yourself. And I thought we burned this already," she said, taking the book from her hands.

"I don't know what else to do Brooke. I love him so much. This is more than I thought I could bear."

Brooke sighed. "So, I guess this means you're not coming to the wedding?"

"No, I have to go," Peyton replied.

Brooke gave her a confused look. "Um…why is that?"

"Because the other day I talked to Lucas and told him that I would sacrifice my love by letting him go if that was what he wanted. If I don't go, it'll be a sign of weakness and me going back on my word. I can't do that Brooke. Lucas needs to know that I'm stronger than this."

"I understand," she said, "but are you absolutely sure?"

Peyton nodded.

"I am."

"Ok then, we should start getting ready. I'll help you."

"I love you B. Davis," cried Peyton as she collapsed into her arms.

"I love you too buddy."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! This chapter will be the building block for what is to come later on. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 3**

Karen experienced deep internal conflict about the wedding as she walked up the steps of the church. She knew Lucas was making a huge mistake, because he never completely let go of Peyton. She was the love of his life, his soul mate, and Karen felt that Lucas would never truly be happy without her. The trouble was, how was she going to get through to Lucas? And how was she going to tell Peyton?

The answer to her question revealed itself to Karen as she spotted as strapless red dress with an all too familiar brunette fitted perfectly into it.

* * *

Peyton and Brook had gotten out of Brooke's car and were headed up the church steps where they met up with Mouth and Skills.

"Man, from the way you two look there might be more than one wedding up in here!" said Skills.

"Yeah you guys look amazing!" Mouth gushed.

This managed to bring out a soft laugh from Peyton. "Thanks guys. You look great too."

"And will you, Marvin McStudly, usher me to my seat?" said Brooke.

"Absolutely," he chuckled.

Just then they spotted a rather petite woman with dark brown hair and a broad smile on her face approaching their little group, a woman who was like a mother to them all. "KAREN!!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Guys!" she shouted as they all bombarded her with hugs. "I've missed you all so much! Gosh you're all grown up! Looking at you makes me feel so old!"

They laughed. "Nah Karen, you're still the hot mom on the block," said Skills.

"Aw Skills I see you still possess your unique charm that all the ladies can't resist," she said, patting his cheek.

"Yeah, well we'll see if he can impress all those pretty bridesmaids with his irresistible charm," shot Mouth with his goofy smile. Brooke and Peyton were laughing and making big "O's" with their lips as Skills playfully pushed him.

At that moment Skill's cell phone rang. "Hey yo Nate what's up? You and Jamie are here? OK Mouth and I will meet you inside. Later." He snapped his phone shut. "That's our que dog," he said.

"OK Karen we'll see you later," replied Mouth, "Brooke, Peyton, I'll save you a couple of seats next to us." Peyton smiled as Brooke thanked him, and they were gone.

"Well, I guess we had better get going too," said Peyton.

"Oh wait before you do, Brooke I want to borrow you for a second. I need you're fashion expertise for a special dress I want made for Lily, do you mind?"

"No, of course. I'll meet you in the dressing room and we'll talk details."

"Thank you. And Peyton, sweetheart," she said as she squeezed her hand, "I just want you to know that I think you're very brave for being here today. I admire you so much, and you will always be, to me, the girl that taught my son what loving someone truly means. Never forget that."

Peyton nodded with heavy tears on the verge and managed to get out a "thank you" as she pulled Karen into an embrace.

"OK, I'll see you inside," said Karen.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Oh and Peyton?" She turned around.

"Everything will work out for you. I promise."

Peyton flashed a broken smile and with that, Karen made her way out of sight.

She had work to do.

**End of Chapter 3**

_Please R&R! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome :) Now without furthur adue, let the wedding chaos begin!_

**Chapter 4**

Karen spotted Brooke on her way to the dressing room and decided to snag her in order to prevent anymore distractions.

Brooke however, going a mile a minute, was happily discussing all the cute ideas she had for a perfect dress for Lily:

"Oh Karen this is gonna be so great! I can totally see it now! Blue brings out her eyes so I'm definitely going with that, and then I'm thinking about putting a design of an actual Lily on the front and possibly making it go towards the back, and –

"– Brooke that sounds lovely but there is something else I need to talk to you about…something of a more serious matter."

"Oh" she replied with a look of surprised on her face, "Ok, what is it?"

"I need you to help me put a stop to this wedding."

-_Lindsey's Dressing Room-_

Haley was helping Lindsey with her dress and makeup when Lindsey broke the silence with an intriguing question.

"Haley, do you think Lucas really wants Peyton to be here? I mean I understand that he invited her so she wouldn't feel awkward or anything but, a part of me can't help wondering if it was a bad idea."

Haley let out a deep sigh. She had a feeling where this was going. "Well to be honest I truly feel he does want her to be here. He and Peyton go a long way back and, despite everything they've managed to overcome their differences for the sake of their friendship. This is an important day in his life and he wants everyone important to him to be a part of it."

Lindsey nodded. Haley continued, saying "I have a feeling you're not as concerned about Lucas wanting her here as much as you are about wanting her here."

"Well, you can't blame me for feeling a little nervous. What if she tries something to stop the wedding, like stand up and proclaim her undying love for Lucas or something?"

"Lindsey that is not going to happen. Peyton is setting aside her feelings so Lucas can get on with his life. Just take a deep breath and relax. This is your wedding day, you should be happy."

Lindsey smiled. "Thanks Haley. I feel better about everything now."

"Good," she said. "Now come, you've got some vows to make."

* * *

"You want me to stop this wedding?!" Brooke gasped.

"Yes," said Karen, "But what I really need you to do is help me think of a way to get through to Lucas. He needs to remember why he and Peyton fit so well together in the first place."

Brooke nodded while pacing in deep thought as she struggled to solve this predicament. "Hmm…I like the way you're going with this. Maybe there's something I could show him or say to him to change his mind…something to trigger his memory so he can wake up and finally so what's right."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Uh maybe a song, or a letter…anything like that."

Suddenly, the light bulb above Brooke's head turned on. "Oh! I know just what to do!" she said as she put her hands on Karen's shoulders. "You go and talk to Peyton…I'll handle Lucas."

"Ok" said Karen completely dumbfounded as to what Brooke's plan was. "I trust you Brooke. Good luck."

With that said Brooke rushed out the door to find Lucas. She was going to make sure he wouldn't break her best friend's heart, and she knew just how to do it.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Gotta love that Brooke! What will her plan be? Who will it involve? And will it be enough to stop the wedding? Find out soon in my next chapter :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_It was brought to my attention that the chapters are a bit short, so I have kept that in mind and will try to make them longer in the future. I guess it just looked different in my notebook lol but anyway here is chapter 5, so enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

Lucas was in his dressing room getting ready when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

When the door opened Nathan appeared, shaven, dressed like a prince and handsome as ever. "Hey man. Your mom gave me your cuff links, just wanted to make sure you had them."

"Thanks Nate. Will you help me put them on?"

"Uh yeah, sure."

Wile Nathan was helping him Lucas couldn't help but notice that he seemed depressed.

"Nathan is everything alright?" he asked.

He let out a deep sigh. "No, everything is far from alright. I'm still bunking with you and Skillz, Haley won't even speak to me, my son almost drowned, my basketball career is probably dead, Keith should be here but he's not….my life is falling apart and it feels like I can't do anything except sit back and watch."

Lucas put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Listen to me little brother. You and Haley were meant to be together from the very beginning. I mean you guys have been a family since you were 17. That's _real_, Nate. All you have to do is keep showing her that you're not that guy. I know you're not that guy. Mistakes were made, and could you have handled the situation a little better? Yes but what's done is done. At least you were open and honest about everything that Carrie tried to pull, and that's what's important."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks Luke."

"You're welcome."

"But what about Lindsey?"

"What about Lindsey?"

"Well, all I'm saying is that maybe you should take your own advice."

Lucas glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Luke. There's a reason you didn't tell her about that kiss with Peyton, and I think we both know what that reason is."

_-Flashback-_

"_Someday is now Lucas. I should have said yes when you asked me to marry you, but I was young and I was scared. But I'm ready now Lucas. I love you."_

_They kiss, and then break apart. _

"_You do love me don't you?"_

"_I have to get back to Lindsey."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Lucas sprung back to reality and noticed Nathan giving him a blank stare. "Dude, where did you go?" he chuckled.

"Nowhere," he lied. "Look marrying Lindsey is what I want, and I'm not going back on it."

"Ok man. You know what you gotta do, and you know that I'll support you no matter what, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Good," he said as he went to hug Lucas, patting him on his back. "Alright, I'm gonna head outside. You gonna be Ok? You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, Yeah I'll be fine. I'm just a lil' nervous."

"Well in that case I've got the perfect cure." He took out an ipod and placed it in Lucas's hand. "Just turn it on and listen to the first song that comes up. It makes me think of Haley whenever I hear it and I'm sure it'll make you feel better."

"Cool, thanks man."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"Later."

As Nathan left the room he carefully closed the door behind him. Just as he turned around he was startled to see a familiar face jump out in front of him.

"Ah! Geez did you have to sneak up on me like that?! I almost had a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry I'm Sorry! I just wanted to find out how it went with Lucas."

"I think I got through to him a little bit. He seemed to feel kinda sad when I mentioned Peyton."

"That's good. And what about the song? Did you give him the ipod?"

"Yeah, he's got it. Hopefully that'll do the trick."

"I have a feeling it will. Thanks for helping me out Nate."

"What can I say Brooke? You had a good plan."

**End of Chapter 5**

_Lucas will have to make a choice whether or not to walk down the aisle and say "I do." What will he decide? _


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the wedding! What will Lucas do? Who will he choose?_

**Chapter 6**

Lucas was drowning in the sound of Jose Gonzalez's "Heartbeats", the song that drove him to hop on a plane L.A. bound to see Peyton 3 years ago. He remembered what it felt like to see her again, to be able to hold her in his arms. Right then and there he knew that Peyton was his soul mate; the one he wanted standing next to him through thick and thin. The fear of losing her was what drove him to propose. He wanted to keep her, and Nathan and Haley had made it work so why couldn't they? It all made perfect sense at the time.

Looking back however, Lucas could see that he was wrong in ambushing Peyton with an ultimatum. Why couldn't he just wait? Why was he in such a rush?

Then along came Lindsey who changed his life completely. Thanks to her, he was now a published author. But on the other hand, even she had rooted for the Peyton and Lucas in his novel, which according to her was more like a love letter to Peyton than anything else. She was his real inspiration. He could no longer deny the fact that it was Peyton who had influenced him to start writing again. His art had reunited them; it was what brought her back to Tree Hill.

The ring of the last chord of their song rang in Lucas's ears as he sat with his head in his hands on the floor. _What am I doing? I can't deal with this…Lindsey will be heartbroken…and what am I supposed to do with Peyton? No, I have to marry Lindsey…I don't have another choice…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Haley's sudden entrance to his room.

"Luke come on! The wedding is about to start!"

"Coming," he mumbled.

"Luke wait."

"What is it Hales?"

"I just wanted to say that as you're best friend, I still stand by what I told you last night." She paused and noticed the anguish written all over his face.

"Haley it's Ok. I really think I can do this."

"You think? Lucas do you even hear yourself right now?!"

"I know I sound a lil' flaky but I have to do this. I have to find a way to make this work."

"No. No you don't. You think I don't know what's really going on? You love Peyton! You always have and you always will! Don't do this. Don't go through with something you're not completely and undoubtedly committed to."

"I can't back down now…I have to…" he choked, fighting back his tears.

Haley grabbed his face and declared "No Luke! Find a way to back down!" For a moment, there was dead silence between them.

"Find a way," she whispered.

Before he could answer Andy entered to bring Lucas out to the altar. "Oh, sorry to interrupt. Lucas, it's time," he said pointing to his watch.

"Ok. Thanks."

Andy smiled as he closed the door.

"I've got to go Hales."

"But Luke—

"I'll see you in the chapel," he said as he made his way out the door, where he left his saddened and worried best friend with no choice but to follow him.

The organ blared with "Here Comes the Bride" as everyone stood up to watch Lindsey make her way towards the altar. She looked proud as she stood next to Lucas, almost as if she had won some sort of victory. Meanwhile Peyton was stuck in her pew, watching powerless as the love of her life would soon pronounce sacred vows that were meant to be hers to another woman. It was at that precise moment where Peyton suddenly felt that a certain philosophy she had always clung to during her angsty teen years ran true:

PEOPLE ALWAYS LEAVE

She let out a tragic sigh as Brooke and Mouth took each of her hands and squeezed them. Skillz put his hand on her shoulder and grazed his thumb sympathetically as he knew the hell she was going through.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two souls, Lucas and Lindsey, into holy matrimony.

It is love that brings us to this point, and it is love that carries us through to the very end. We mark our love by the sacred vows we make, and that is exactly what Lucas and Lindsey are doing today, and will be doing always, and forever."

Upon hearing "always and forever" Nathan immediately glanced over at Haley, who had a sad but loving expression on her face. Only she could look at him that way and make all his troubles disappear.

The minister then continued with "Now I will begin with the traditional wedding vows. Lindsey, take Lucas's hands and repeat after me. I Lindsey,"

"I Lindsey,"

"Take thee Lucas,"

"Take thee Lucas,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold, to love and cherish from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold, to love and cherish from this day forward."

When she finished, she slipped the ring on Lucas's finger.

"Now Lucas, repeat after me," said the minister.

He took her hand, but was rushed by an overpowering memory of his experience during his comatose state four years ago:

_-Flashback-_

"_Open your eyes Luke. Open your eyes!"_

"_She lived a great life Luke, but she could never let go of you."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"I Lucas," the ministered continued.

"I Lucas,"

"Take thee Lindsey,"

"Take thee Peyton…uh, I-I mean Lindsey. I take thee Lindsey."

"WHAT?!" gasped Lindsey. The look on her face said it all. Everyone in the church became completely dumbfounded with silence, confusion, and shock. Peyton most of all was more lost than anyone else.

"I knew it!" she cried, "I knew you wouldn't be able to get past your feelings for Peyton; that I would always be your second choice…"

"Lindsey I'm so, so sorry. Please—I didn't mean for that to happen…it was an accident!"

"You know what Luke? I don't believe you. And I am definitely not going to go through with the rest of this ceremony. Peyton's here. Why not marry her? It's pretty convenient when you think about it!"

She slipped off her ring and shoved it in Lucas's hands. "This was a terrible mistake. I'm leaving."

"Lindsey! Lindsey! Look I'm sorry Ok?! Please you have to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you!"

"Save it Lucas. I'm going to your house to get my belongings and then I'm flying back to New York. Don't even think about trying to stop me because I've made up my mind. There's nothing left for me here."

Before he could say anything, she ran out of the church and was out of sight. All she left behind was the unfathomable pain and embarrassment that not only Lucas, but Peyton as well had to bare in the aftermath of this matrimonial disaster.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! Sorry its taken me so long to update. Between my summer class and tennis practice I've been pretty busy. So, without further adue, I bring you the next chapter in my series. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

The church was all empty except for Peyton as she sat in silence, reeling over the events that occurred only 2 hours before. She had no clue as to what she was feeling, or what she_ should_ feel. Lucas had obviously said her name for a reason. He had **kissed** her that night for a reason but, why did he propose to Lindsey in the first place if he never truly loved her? His logic didn't make sense and she wanted answers from him.

Peyton turned around when she heard footsteps and saw that it was Lucas approaching her. He looked disheveled in his tux and extremely worn out. Nonetheless he was there, taking a seat next to her and staring at the altar in front of them.

Neither of them spoke for awhile until Lucas said to her still gazing ahead of him, "Peyton, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"All sorts of things." It was at that moment that he finally looked at her. "I don't know what I can possibly say to you right now to justify my mistakes."

"Luke, all I want to know is why you went through with all of this if it wasn't what you really wanted. If you truly loved me then why did you propose to Lindsey? Why did you make me think that I had no hope…that you would just leave like everyone else?"

"Because I was wrong, and too ashamed to admit it."

"I just don't understand," she wept, "We kissed for the first time in so long and because of that I finally found myself again. Then _**right**_ after you go and ask Lindsey to marry you?! Do you have any idea how much you tore me apart that night Lucas? Do you?!"

"I know I screwed this up…and that I'm possibly beyond any kind of redemption…but I was so confused Peyton." He touched her hand, and she hesitantly pulled away.

"What were you so confused about? Did you not think my feelings were true and genuine? Were you afraid that I would once again let you down with a half-empty promise of someday?!"

"Peyton—

"—Because I thought you knew me better than that!" she interrupted.

Trembling on each word with a quiver in his chin and tear gently flowing he replied, "I do."

"Then how come you didn't fight for me Luke?"

"After what I put you through I didn't think you would want to be with me anymore…Ok I messed things up so badly when I proposed to Lindsey and it was all because of that kiss…because it put _**my**_ universe back into place and hurting Lindsey just seemed unfair at the time. I didn't want to break her heart."

"So you decided to break mine…"

"No Peyton. That is not what I intentionally tried to do."

"Intentional or not it hurts just the same." She took a deep breath while wiping a tear from her eye and stood up, rushing out of the pew and into the isle.

Lucas grabbed her before he lost her. "Peyton…Peyton please don't leave," he whimpered.

She turned around and said, "Why shouldn't I?"

"You're the one I want standing next to me. It's you. I love you so much," he said as he stroked his hand through her hair and grazed her cheek.

"You don't know how much I want to believe that Luke, but I can't."

"I mean every word. I promise."

"Did you mean it every time you said it to Lindsey?"

Pain etched itself across his face. She was right about so many things. "It's different with you. I can't explain it, but I said your name up there because I wished with all my heart that it was you standing across from me. I realized I made a terrible mistake. Before I came into the chapel Nathan gave me and ipod to calm my nerves and told me to listen to the first song that came up. And do you know what that song was?"

She shook her head.

"It was our song. It was the song you gave me three years ago that sent me on the next flight to L.A. to be able to hold you in my arms again. You have no idea how much it killed me not to be able to see you."

"But then you left as quickly as you came when you didn't get your way," she stated with her arms folded.

"And it was the worst mistake of my life," he confessed. "Peyton you were right, about all of it. That night at you office when we hashed out our issues you brought out something within me that I have been avoiding for the last four years: my insecurity. You said you were never able to understand it. Now sitting from your point of view I realize why. I underestimated your faith in me, and was scared of losing you if I didn't give you a reason to stay…"

"…Give me a reason to stay? Luke I love you! That alone is the reason I promised myself that I would always stay with you!"

"Peyton I needed to give you more than that. I had no idea what was gonna happen with my novel, or if I was gonna be able to support you."

"We had just started college! We were no where near ready for all of those heavy burdens.

And for the record, I would have married you and been poor in a heartbeat over being successful in a life without you."

He looked at her with a helpless expression as the words she had spoken seeped into his mind. Lucas took for granted the love Peyton had for him. Her love was unconditional. He never had to prove anything to her. Now his insecurities were coming back to bite him as he ruined his chances, possibly forever, for true happiness.

Lucas sank to the floor and leaned back on one of the pews. He was too ashamed to even look at her. She then knelt in front of him and said, "Luke, I have to go away for awhile."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I need some time to clear my head and think about things."

"Well you can do that here. I promise not to bother you—

"—No, I can't do that. There is too much in Tree Hill that reminds me of us and our past, and I just can't deal with it right now."

He hated the thought of being away from her, but he knew that giving her space was the right thing to do. "I don't want you to go, but if this is something you really feel like you need to do then I understand."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course."

"Ok then. Well…I'll be seeing you Luke."

"Yes. Yes you will." As she got back on her feet Lucas took her hand in his and squeezed it for a moment before Peyton let go and ran out of the church. It was after she was out of sight that he broke down in a way that he hadn't before.

**End of Chapter 7**

_Where does Peyton go? Will she and Lucas ever rekindle their love? And how will the rest of the gang be effected by all of this? Find out in my next chapter, coming soon! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for being so patient. Now that my summer class is over I'll have more time to update. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

_**-At the River Court-**_

"Come on Nate! Try to get to the hoop without me stopping you!" shouted Skillz.

"I'm tryin' man," he panted, "I'm just not what I used to be."

Yeah, but that don't mean you won't get there again dog. You just gotta keep pushin'."

"Thanks Skillz. At this point I need all the cheerleading I can get."

"Dude I ain't no cheerleader. Do I look like I can walk around in some tight skirt waving pom poms all day? Hell no! Nah, I like to think of myself as a mentor. Yeah…mentor sounding real good."

"Well, do you think you can help 'mentor''' me in my marriage?"

Skillz stopped bouncing the ball. "Haley still shuttin' you out?"

"For the most part, yeah. I mean when it comes to Jamie she keeps me informed but, other than that its just total silence. I miss her like hell."

"You tell her that?"

"I've tried to, bit she's pretty distant man. This whole thing with Carrie really screwed things up."

"I'll tell you what. When we finish ballin' for the day I'll go wit you to Brooke's place so you can talk to Haley. Ain't no way she leavin' while I'm there."

Nathan laughed as Skillz passed him the ball and he attempted to make a free-throw. To his pleasant surprise, he actually made it in.

"Hey Nathan nice shot!" said Mouth as he approached the river court.

"Yeah, that's my dog!" shouted Skillz.

"Wow…I can't believe it actually went in. That's incredible…" he gushed.

"See! I told you didn't I?"

Nathan smiled but then suddenly looked a bit melancholy. "What's wrong Nate?" asked Mouth.

"I was just thinking that I wish Lucas were here to see this."

Mouth and Skillz exchanged worried looks. "Yeah, I feel ya," said Mouth. "I actually went to see him before I came to see you guys…he's not doin' too well."

"Ever since Peyton left he's been a complete shell of himself. I feel so bad; I don't know what to do."

"How long she been gone?" asked Skillz.

"About 3 weeks now, right Mouth?"

"Just about. I just hope she comes back soon. I kinda miss her."

"Yeah, we all do." Said Nathan patting Mouth on the back.

"Speaking of missin' fine women, we should get to Brooke's so you can talk to your wife."

"Sounds like a plan."

_**-Brooke's House-**_

Brooke was cooking in the kitchen when she heard her doorbell ring. "I'll be right there!" she said.

Putting down her spoon and untying her apron she hurried towards the door and opened it to see Haley waving and smiling. "Hey Brooke!"

"Hey come on in!"

"Thank you. Wow something smells good in here."

"It's my famous chicken picatta and it's almost ready. Come with me inside to the kitchen and have a seat."

"Sure."

"I can't tell you how nice it is to have some company. It's like Dawn of the Dead around here lately."

"What, Owen's not taking care of your needs?" Haley smirked.

"Actually, it's more like I'm taking care of _his_ needs, if you know what I mean." winked Brooke.

Haley laughed. "Yeah but I know who you're really missing. I miss her too."

Brooke frowned and nodded. "She calls me twice a day, once in the morning and once before I go to bed. This whole mess with Lucas left her so torn. She wants to trust him because she loves him, yet at the same time she doesn't think she can."

"Yeah…I can understand that."

Darkness consumed Lucas as he huddled underneath his covers. He awoke and reached next to himself only to find a framed picture of Peyton resting on the pillow. Wincing in pain he slowly sat up and took the picture in his hands. After staring at it for a good five minutes he gently kissed the image of her face and carefully put it back on the nightstand. Karen's voice at the doorway snapped him out of his lonely trance. "Lucas?"

"Oh, hey good morning mom."

"Lucas, we need to talk," she said as she walked towards him.

"Sure. What's goin' on?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Mom—

"--Let me finish" she stated, "For three weeks you have been practically living like a hermit and I can't stand to see you this way."

"I know I've been a lil' distant lately but I promise you I will be fine."

"No, that is where you are wrong. You will not be fine until you make things right with Peyton."

"Mom she left Tree Hill because of me."

"Then go after her!"

"What?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Go after her Lucas. Find out where she went and tell her how much you love her."

"You really think that'll be enough?"

"Trust me, it will. I of all people know what it's like to let too much time go by without telling the one person you love most in the world how you feel. Don't make that same mistake. Because if you do, you'll wind up regretting it for as long as you live."

Lucas nodded with a solemn expression, then looked up at Karen and said, "Alright. I'm gonna pack my bags and call Brooke."

She smiled and said, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Brooke and Haley were sitting in the living room drinking iced coffees when Brooke broke the silence with a question that was eating away at her for weeks. "You miss him, don't you?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't."

"Then maybe you should talk to him Haley. You know, baby steps."

"Nathan doesn't want me anymore. Having Carrie around made that very clear."

"Oh my God Haley that is absolutely not true! Nathan is head over heels in love with you! You're his wife and you mean everything to him."

"I used to think so too Brooke but now…I don't believe it anymore," she sobbed.

"Aw come here," she said as she held Haley in her arms. "Everything is going to be Ok, I promise."

"I really hope so" cried Haley.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ugh, why do people always want me when I'm in the middle of something important?" Brooke growled.

"It's Ok. Go answer it. I'll be fine," she said sitting up and wiping away a tear.

Brooke left the couch in a huff and was quick to answer the door. She was shocked to see Nathan, Mouth, and Skillz standing before her. "Oh" she gasped, "Mouth…Skillz…Nathan—

Haley spun around.

"What a pleasant surprise!" It was clear she was a bit uneasy.

"Hey Brooke. I know Haley came by to see you today. Is there any chance that she's still here? I'd really like to talk to her."

"Um…just…hold on…" she closed the door half way. "Haley…Nathan is _here! _What do you want me to do?" she frantically whispered.

She sighed in despair. "I…I guess its Ok to let him in…"

Brooke was concerned and slightly hesitant at first, but deep down she wanted to give Nathan and Haley an opportunity to work things out. They were her inspiration for true love and if their love couldn't make it she didn't see how anyone else's could. With that in mind, she opened the door. "Ok guys, come on in."

"Thanks Brooke. I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it," she smiled while patting him on the shoulder.

Walking in Nathan saw Haley on the couch with her back towards him. She looked so hurt and it killed him that he was the reason for her pain. Seeing his wife this way only made him more determined to win her back.

"Hales, it's me."

All she could do was look up at him sheepishly as she muttered "Hi…"

Noticing the tension that cut through the room like a knife Brooke announced "Um...we'll be in the kitchen if you need us," making eyes at Haley as an escape hatch.

"Ok" she said as Mouth and Skillz rushed out of the room behind Brooke. Then looking back at her husband she asked, "What is it Nathan?"

"Haley I want to come home to you. I miss you so much I can't stand it any longer."

"I bet you miss Carrie even more."

"I could care less about Carrie Ok? I wanna work on us and our marriage. That's the most important thing in the world to me."

"Nathan how do I know that something like this will never happen again? I'm obviously not enough for you anymore."

"No, it's just the opposite. I can't _get_ enough of you Haley. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. You are the only person in this world that I love because you gave me a purpose and a reason to live, and I am never ever gonna walk away from the life we made together. So please Hales, let me back in. Let me come home and love you the way you deserve."

Overwhelmed with tears Haley stopped for a moment to absorb all he had said, then rushed into his arms and just wept. In the midst of her tears she cried, "I love you Nathan. I never wanna lose you again."

"I love you too Haley James Scott." He buried his nose in her hair then kissed her forehead moving down to her nose and finally reaching her lips. Their kiss was intense, lasting for what seemed like hours. When they broke apart Haley place her head on Nathan's chest as he held her tighter with every second. His life was starting to come together again and the joy he felt at that moment could not be put into words.

Their reunion suddenly became interrupted by bursts of clapping and the sound of Brooke shouting "Yay! Always and Forever conquers all!"

Nathan and Haley couldn't help but laugh and felt extremely blessed to be able to share their reconciliation with three of their best friends.

"You guys know what this mean, right?" asked Brooke. Nathan and Haley glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"PARTAY!!" shouted Mouth and Skillz.

"Alright!" said Nathan as he bent down to kiss Haley once again.

"I'm getting the wine. Don't you dare start with out me!" Brooke playfully warned.

"Oh please I wouldn't dream of starting a party without you Brooke Davis!" said Haley completely beaming with happiness.

Brooke laughed as she frolicked into the kitchen and searched her fridge for something special. Just as she was about to take out a bottle of Merlot the phone rang. Half walking and half dancing she went to it and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, its Lucas."

"Lucas hey! I'm so glad you called I have the most exciting news!"

"What's that?"

"Nathan and Haley are back together!" she squealed.

"Oh my God that is amazing."

"I know! We're celebrating at my house right now. Mouth and Skillz are here too, you should come!"

"Wow, thank you Brooke. I really needed to hear some good news."

"You're still upset about Peyton being gone, aren't you?"

"That's actually the reason I called. Brooke, I need you to tell me where she is, because I'm going to find her and tell her that I love her."

"Well it's about time you came to your senses broody! Of course I'll tell you where she is."

"Thank you so much Brooke. I owe you big time."

"Hey, anything for true love." she smiled.

Peyton sat by the window of the house she was staying in while drawing the scenery from outside. She heard the door open and looked up to see the man that had been gracious enough to take her in for the time being and a smile emerged from her lips. "Hey."

"Hey you." He said.

"How was your day?"

"Ah you know, same old stuff at work. How was yours?"

"Pretty much like all the other days."

"I know you've been going through a really tough time with all this Lucas drama but you're way too tough to let it take over you."

"Thank you, but I think you give me more credit that I deserve."

"Trust me, I'm right. I know you too well," he smiled.

"Gosh you have been so good to me these past few weeks; I don't know who I'll ever repay you."

"No trouble at all sis, you know I'll always be here." He left the room and feeling a sense of peace in her heart, Peyton quietly went back to her drawing.

**End of Chapter 8**

_Ok I know I went on a bit of a Naley rant, but I promise that the next chapter will be more Leyton central. Please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I promise to try and make less of a gap between my chapter posts. _

**Chapter 9**

Lucas was on the highway headed for South Carolina driving with purpose and determination. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave until Peyton realized how much she meant to him. Things would be different this time around. They were both older and definitely wiser about what they wanted out of life. Peyton had proved how gifted she truly was by taking a risk on pursuing her dreams of her own record label just as he had with his novel. There was no question in Lucas's mind that he and Peyton could make this work.

* * *

Peyton entered Derek's place after picking up some groceries. "Hey I'm home!"

"In the bedroom," he replied. "I'll be right down."

"Ok. I'm in the kitchen."

A few minutes later Derek came into the kitchen wearing a snazzy blue buttoned down shirt that went perfectly with his sleek black pants. Holding up his arms and twirling around once he asked, "How do I look?"

"Dude you are bitchin'!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "See, this is why I love having a sister who can give me good fashion advice so I won't look embarrassing in public."

"What can I say? Brooke trained me well."

"I can see that," he smiled. "Hey, why don't you come along with me and the fella's tonight?"

"Oh…I don't know Derek. I was kinda planning on staying home."

"Peyton, that's all you've _been_ doing since you got here."

"That's so not true! I was just out before!"

"Yeah, to buy groceries. Must have been a blast," he said with a sarcastic edge in his tone.

Peyton folded her arms and looked at him through squinted eyes. "Ok so I don't go out and party every night. That doesn't make me a hermit."

Derek laughed at his sister's defensiveness. "Look all I'm saying is that a night out would be good for you. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but you have half an hour to change your mind."

He turned around and headed for the stairs when Peyton said "Wait!" He stopped in his tracks. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and then finally said "Alright, I'm coming with you."

He spun around with a huge grin on his face. "Now that's what I'm talking about. See Peyton, you're conquering your fears. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now hurry up and get dressed or we're gonna be late."

"Wow, what a way to kill the moment," she said as she playfully punched his arm.

"A soldier is never late."

"Yeah yeah…" she laughed as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

Lucas was still on the road and decided that he was in desperate need for some tunes. Switching through the stations, he muttered, "Please let me land on something good…" He stopped on a number sung by someone all too familiar. The lyrics drew him in as they were expressing exactly what he was feeling at the moment.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you…_

"That's right," he whispered to himself, "I'll follow you Peyton, and I promise that you'll never be alone again.

* * *

Peyton and Derek entered the loud and colorful club filled with thudding reggae beats and mildly drunk strangers. Making their way to the bar, three men in uniform waved to greet them.

"Glad you could make it private," said the one with the dark hair.

"No doubt," Derek replied. "I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Peyton. Peyton, these are Private's Johnson, Palato, and Gill."

Putting out her hand she said, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too pretty lady," said Gill, holding her hand a little longer than the others had.

"Now now Gill no flirtin' tonight. Derek's sister is off limits," said Palato.

"Just callin' it like I see it," he grinned.

"That's ok," Peyton replied. "I don't mind getting compliments."

"Alright that's enough introduction. Why don't we get some drinks?" said Derek.

"Here here," said Johnson.

Derek went with Palato and Johnson to the other end of the bar, leaving Gill and Peyton alone.

"So, what can I get for you Peyton? Order anything you want on me," said Gill.

"I'll just have a Corona if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Two Corona's," he said to the bartender. "Tell me something Peyton. How can someone as beautiful as you possibly be related to my goofy friend Derek?"

She laughed sheepishly as she said, "Well, Derek and I have the same father, and actually only found each other about 5 years ago when I met my birth mom Ellie. She was the one who really brought us together."

"Wow, that's an interesting story."

"Yeah, well, I've got a pretty unusual _life_ story."

"Really? You don't seem very unusual to me. Definitely interesting though."

Peyton paused for second. "You've only known me for about five minutes. How could you already pin me as interesting?"

"What can I say? You make a very good first impression," he smirked while taking a sip of his beer.

* * *

Lucas was still driving when he heard his cell phone ring. "Hello?"

"Yo Luke how's the love trip comin' along? You find Peyton yet?"

"No not yet, but I'll be at Derek's house soon. It's only a few more miles."

"Aight cool. We're all pullin' for you dog."

"Thanks Skillz, you're the best. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do. Later man."

"Later."

Just as he hung up the phone Lucas noticed his car was beginning to stall. He tried stepping on the gas a little bit harder to keep it running but the car wouldn't respond. He had no choice but to pull over.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "I'm almost there, why does this have to happen now?!"

He popped the hood and checked out the engine. He could tell right away that his car needed a boost from jumper cables.

"Great. This is just friggin great. My car isn't working and there's no one in sight."

Sighing in frustration, Lucas took his phone out of his pocket and began dialing the local emergency service number. He was about to make the call when he looked up and saw someone driving towards him.

"Oh thank God," he said. Running out to the middle of the road he raised his hands and shouted "Please help! My car needs a boost!"

The driver saw Lucas and pulled over right behind him. When the stranger got out of the car he said, "Lucas? Lucas Scott?"

He stood there for a moment trying to figure out who the man was, then immediately recognizing him he smiled and said "Jake Jagelski. Boy am I glad to see you."

* * *

"I could go for another round of beer, how about you Peyton?"

"Thanks Gill, sounds good."

"Two more Corona's please," he once again told the bartender. "Tell me more about your record company, it seems really exciting."

"Yeah it is. I love every minute of it, you know the thrill of finding new talent, a fresh new voice and being able to show it to the world…there's nothing like it."

"Only a music genius like yourself would be able to pull that off."

_-Flashback-_

"_So tell me something music genius…what's playing on the radio right now?"_

"_Watch and be amazed." She put her phone in front of the radio and it analyzed the song and artist. "Huh. Check it out."_

"_Wow, that is pretty awesome."_

"_I know," she smiled. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Um…Peyton? Did I say something wrong?" Gill chuckled.

Snapping out of her trance, she replied, "Oh no, not at all."

"Why don't you dance with me? Maybe that'll loosen you up a little bit."

"I'm not really a great dancer Gill, sorry. I've got the whole two left feet thing going on, so…"

"Aw come on Peyton, its just one dance. I promise I won't make it too painful."

"Oh…well…"

"Please?" he pouted.

She exhaled. "Alright, why not."

"Yes! Come on then." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor as Derek watched, a smile slowly emerging on his lips.

* * *

"So Jake how's your life man? Are things better with Nikki and that whole custody situation with Jenny?"

"Well your not gonna believe this but, Nikki and I actually worked things out over the last few years and…we're getting married at the end of August."

Lucas gaped at him with a look of utter shock and confusion. Jake let out a heartfelt laugh and Lucas couldn't help but join him as his expression turned genuinely happy as he went to hug his friend.

"Wow you really blew me away with that one buddy," said Luke clapping Jake on the back.

"Yeah I know, but it's true. We've both grown up so much since high school that I'm positive we can make it work this time. Besides, Jenny deserves to have both of us in her life, you know?"

"Oh absolutely. Say how old is she now anyway? Six? Seven?"

"She turned seven in January. I have pictures if you wanna see."

"You bet I wanna see!"

Jake took out his wallet and pulled out a handful of pictures that he had of his daughter. There she was, Jenny Jagelski. No longer the baby Lucas remembered but a beautiful young girl with lots of life in her smile.

"Wow Jake, I can't believe how grown up she is."

"Yeah, me neither. It still feels like yesterday that I was sixteen, going to school and taking care of her at the same time."

Lucas nodded. "I remember. She's beautiful. Got your eyebrows though."

"Ha, that's funny. Peyton told me the same thing once."

"She did?"

"Yeah. It was the night I made my musical debut at your mom's café."

"Huh…I never knew that." _Wow, it's like she and I share a brain…_

"Good times," he smiled. "So what's going on with you and Peyton? Are you guys still together?"

"Well, that's actually the reason why I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere. It's kind of a long story."

"You're in luck my friend. I like long stories."

Lucas grinned. "Hand me that jumper cable and maybe I'll tell you."

* * *

Peyton and Gill finished dancing when the song ended. Gill looked like he had enough energy to stay on the dance floor for a little bit longer, but Peyton was exhausted in her heels and desperate to sit down. "Hey Gill, I'm really tired. Do you mind if we sit?"

"No problem." He took her hand and led her to where they were previously sitting while she followed him hesitantly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Wasn't so painful was it?"

"No, not too."

"You've got great legs for dancing. They're kind of chickeny but there's nothing wrong with that."

_-Flashback-_

"_You know I used to watch you."_

"_When?"_

"_Oh, freshman year…sophomore year…uh both summers actually."_

"_Stop it," Peyton blushed. "What did you watch?"_

"_Your legs mostly," Lucas smirked back. _

"_What?!"_

"_No I'm serious. You know up close they were a little chickeny—_

"—_Shut up!" she laughed as she slapped him across the arm. _

"_But from where I was hiding they were pretty awesome."_

"_I'm not sure that's a compliment," she blushed once again. _

"_Oh it is, trust me."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Peyton came back to reality and noticed Gill looking a bit concerned. "I'm sorry Peyton, is everything alright? I didn't offend you with that crack about your legs looking chickeny, did I?"

"Look, Gill, you're a very nice guy, and I enjoyed your company tonight, but there's someone else in my life who I can't let go of; someone that I'm still in love with. I'm sorry, I need to go."

Gill watched her walk away. He didn't bother going after her because it was quite clear that he didn't have a shot in getting her to stay.

Peyton found Derek and pulled him to the side.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought you were having a good time with Gill?"

"Derek I'm sorry. I appreciate you trying to help me forget about Lucas, but I can't. Everything Gill said brought back so many memories and…I just need to get out of here."

"Ok, I'll come with you."

"No! No I don't want you to leave because of me. I'll be fine. I just want to go home and be by myself for awhile. I need to get away form all these reminders of Lucas so I can find some peace. You understand, don't you?"

Derek's heart broke at hearing how much pain Peyton was in. He wanted to shield her from all of it, but he knew he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, leaving her alone for awhile was the best thing he could do for her. With that in mind, he begrudgingly agreed. "Sure, I understand. You do what you need to do."

"Thank you big brother," Peyton said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome. Now I want you to call me the second you get home. You can take the car; I'll get a ride with Johnson."

"Ok, I will," she whispered. "Thanks again." With that said she was out the door.

* * *

"So let me see if I've got this straight. You ask Peyton to marry you, she wants to wait, and you break things off. Then a few years later you ask your editor to marry you and she leaves you at the altar 'cause she thinks you're still in love with Peyton. Now Peyton is gone and you're going after her to beg her to take you back?"

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up."

"Whoa, that is some screwed up story Luke. I gotta say though I'm shocked you walked away form Peyton like that. Pretty dumb move on your part."

"I know," he groaned. "I've been paying for that decision ever since I made it."

"I can tell." Jake paused for a moment. "Listen Luke, I know for a fact that you and Peyton belong together, and I'll tell you why. She came to visit me once in Savannah before she graduated Tree Hill, and while she was asleep she muttered _I love you Lucas. _Right then and there I knew I could never replace you in her heart."

Lucas' chest swelled as he soaked in all that Jake had told him, and remembered the night that Peyton finally did tell him she loved him face to face. It was the single greatest moment in his life.

"Thank you Jake. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"Hey, anytime. Now are you gonna finish what you started or what?" he teased.

Lucas beamed. "I'm gonna finish what I started."

"Nice. Your car is up and running, so there's no stopping you now."

"Nope, not if I can help it. It was really great seeing you Jake. Be sure to keep in touch, Ok?"

"I will. Good luck Luke, I hope everything works out."

"Thanks man. Take it easy."

The two friends embraced and then went their separate ways. Once he hit the road, Lucas felt more confident than ever about his quest for Peyton. Jake was right; there was no stopping him now.

* * *

Peyton was in the living room painting at her easel. She tried to capture her perfect reality by creating what thought would make her happy. Faces of a man and a woman started to appear. They were surrounded by luscious green grass and nature abundant in every corner. Holding hands, the man and the woman were dressed in wedding apparel.

It was too much. Immediately she put down her brush and burst into tears. The rain from the outside could not compare to the rain Peyton had produced from her own sorrow. As she continued to weep, she all of a sudden heard the sound of a familiar melody right outside her window.

Wiping her eyes so she could go and investigate, Peyton ran to her window and was stunned at what stood before her. It was Lucas standing next to his ipod stereo set that blared "Heartbeats" by Jose Gonzalez in the sound of the pouring rain.

"Lucas?!" Peyton shouted while climbing out the window and onto the porch. "Oh my God what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you because there is something very important that I need to ask you."

"OK…what is it?"

He took a breath, then came out with it. "I've got two tickets to Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?"

**End of Chapter 9**

_Please R&R! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. As always, pointers are appreciated :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone! Long time no update I know and I'm sorry for that. It was hard putting chapters together since my last post between writers block, school, friends and family to deal with as well. For those of you who continue to read my story I thank you, and as a reward I'm posting 2 new chapters back to back. Here's chapter 10, where we find out what Peyton's response to Lucas's Vegas proposal is. Enjoy!_

"I've got two tickets to Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?"

"What?!" she gasped.

"I know this is pretty sudden Peyton, but I couldn't wait another second to ask you. We've already lost so much time and I don't want to lose any more. I want to make this right. I want you to know that I can't live without you because you're the most important person in my life. I love you. Please marry me."

The tears of sorrow that Peyton had shed were now turned into tears of unfathomable joy as she climbed out the window and buried herself in Lucas's arms. He held on to her more tightly than he ever had as his heart swelled ten times its normal size.

"I love you" she whispered. "I love you so much and yes I will marry you. Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

Lucas laughed as he pulled her close and his lips met hers. They kissed forever. Their love was as pure and intense as it had been the first moment they locked eyes when Peyton had almost run into him with her car. Now they had overcome all these hurdles and were going to spend the rest of their lives together with nothing and no one in their way.

Forgetting all about Vegas and the rest of the world at that moment Lucas and Peyton backed slowly to the front door, Peyton blindly searching for the knob with her free hand and then finally finding it they entered the house. Without coming up for air he lifted her in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

_Back at Brooke's House_

"So Brooke what's the big news that you wanted to share with us?" Mouth asked.

"Well, I was going to wait until Peyton and Luke came back so they could hear it too, but since you're all here and they're off getting freaky somewhere—"

"Ew!" exclaimed Mouth, Skillz, Nathan, and Haley in unison.

"Oh stop you now it's true. Anyway, my big news is that…I want to adopt a child. I want to become a mom," she beamed.

"Brooke that's amazing!" Haley shouted.

"Yeah Brooke Haley's right that's incredible," said Nathan as he smiled at her.

"I know isn't it? I can not wait to get the green light from the adoption agency."

"Look at you, our B. Davis all ready to ride the mama train," said Skillz. "You'll make a kick ass mom."

"Thank you Skillz."

"And you know this kid is gonna have a great uncle Mouth to take care of him, or her, and give them great advice right?"

"Absolutely. I expect nothing less."

"Haley and I get dibs on Godparents," Nathan smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Haley chimed in. "Do you know how excited Jamie is going to be when I tell him that he's gonna have a new cousin? He's going to love it!"

"Oh let me be the one to tell him! I'll surprise him one day after school."

"You got it," said Haley.

"Speaking of surprises," Skillz intervened, "What did Owen say when you broke the news to him?"

"Owen?"

"Yeah. I mean you did tell him you was plannin' on adoptin', right?"

"Well…not in so many words, no."

"Brooke you have to tell him about this. I mean shouldn't he know?" Mouth asked.

"Well— "

"How serious are you guys anyway?" Nathan inquired.

"Uh—"

"Is he going to be a part of the child's life?" Haley wondered.

"Whoa, whoa. One at a time here people," Brooke said. "I could use another drink. How about you guys?"

"Brooke we don't want to freak you out honey, we just want to help you."

"We'll be here for you every step of the way. Whatever you need," said Mouth.

"Look ma I'm not tryin' to scare you or nothin', but maybe the idea of you bein' a mom will freak the dude out. Maybe it won't. But you gotta talk to him and see where his head is at."

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate this. I guess there's someone I need to see."

* * *

"What are you thinking Peyton?" Lucas asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well I'm hoping that this isn't just a dream."

"Oh this is definitely real," he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I'm so happy Luke."

"Me too."

"I never thought this would happen again, you know? Me…you…in a bed…" she chuckled.

He held her tight and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm so grateful that it did, and that we're here in this moment."

"So am I. I can't wait to be married to you Luke. Brooke is gonna have to call me P. Scott instead of P. Sawyer from now on," she smiled.

"Peyton Scott. Boy does that sound good."

"Sounds perfect."

"Yeah, just like you."

"Just like us."

* * *

Brooke entered the double doors of TRIC and spotted Owen wiping down the surface of the bar with is back towards her. Even in the midst of doing a simple task he still managed to look gorgeous. _Get your mind out of the gutter and just talk to him already_. Fidgeting with her hands and biting down on her lower lip Brooke exhaled and began to walk towards him.

The clicking of her heels broke Owen out of his concentration as he turned around to see Brooke slowly approaching him. A smile crept across his lips as he went to greet her.

"It's a little early for a martini, don't you think?" he asked grinning at her.

"Yeah, but I hope it's not too early to say hi to my boyfriend at work."

"Never. Hi," he said as he leaned over the bar to gently kiss her. "What's up? Is everything Ok?"

"Everything's great. Couldn't be better."

Owen noticed in Brooke's expression that there was something that she wanted to tell him, but wasn't sure if she should. He decided to make her talk. "Brooke, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, there is something I want to discuss with you. Something important to me."

"Ok sure. What is it?"

"Well, for a long time now I've been thinking about my future, and what I want to be able to have one day that will make me feel happy and complete. One of those things includes being a mother, and as of recent, I've been offered that chance."

Owen was shocked. Brooke already wanted to be a mother? This was the last thing he expected her to be telling him.

"Um…Owen?" Brooke said to break him from his trance. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah yeah, you want to be a mother."

"And?"

"And…that's great. Really." He took his cloth and began wiping down the counter again.

"You don't seem too thrilled with my plans."

"I never said that. I said it was great."

"You didn't have to outright say it Owen. I can tell by the tone in your voice that my wanting to adopt a baby makes you uncomfortable."

"Brooke it's your life. You're free to live it the way you choose."

"Ok, but just because I want to make this change in my life doesn't mean that I'm cutting you out of it."

"Well, I appreciate you saying that, but once this baby comes things are gonna change between us."

"They'll only change if you let them. I still want you to be a part of my life Owen. That will never change."

"Look, Brooke I don't mean to reign on your parade here, but I'm not sure that we can go on with something this huge standing in the way. As much as you want them to be things won't be the same."

"I can see that you obviously wouldn't want to have any part of this child's life."

"What part would I play Brooke? Daddy? I mean come on but cut me some slack here. We've been dating for only a few months now. This whole baby thing just took me by surprise, that's all."

"I see. Well I'll tell you what; you won't have to worry about my huge plans standing in the way because now I see exactly where you stand. The reason I came to talk to you about it in the first place was because I thought you could handle it. Clearly I was wrong." Stinging him with her last words Brooke turned around and began to walk away. Panicking, Owen threw his cloth on the counter and ran around it to try and catch up with her. "Brooke! Brooke wait!"

Not stopping for a second Brooke whipped her head around and yelled, "Why should I?! Won't I just get in the way?!"

"Oh come on that's not fair!" Owen panted as he chased her down the stairs of the entrance. "I'm just trying to be honest with you about how I feel about this!" Brooke came to a halt and turned to face him. "Oh yeah? Well let me tell you how **I** feel Owen. You were being completely insensitive to my feelings and only thinking about yourself. I never asked you for anything but support in my decision, but I guess that was asking for too much." Without saying another word, she hopped into her car and drove off, leaving Owen standing in the TRIC parking lot all alone.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were sound asleep after making love a second time. It was as it they were the only two people on the planet and nothing else mattered. They were, in a sense, the only two people, until they heard the front door open and shut from downstairs. Their eyes instantly opened and they heard a voice. "Peyton? Peyton are you here? It's me."

She frantically turned to Lucas and whispered, "Oh crap Luke we have to get dressed!" Wrapping the bed sheet around her body she ran to the door and said, "Uh Derek?! I just got out of the shower. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you!" She shut the door behind her and ran back towards the bed where Lucas was already half dressed.

"Oh my God Luke I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind that Derek was going to come home eventually."

"Peyton it's alright, don't be sorry. Tonight was perfect."

"I don't want it to end like this," she gently whispered.

"Hey, hey. This is not going to end, Ok?" He took her face in his hands. "I'm never going to let you go ever again."

"You promise?"

"I promise. And you know what let's forget about Vegas. Let's have a real wedding in a church where all our family and friends can watch us take our vows. We're going to do this the right way."

"Luke I love you so much." Barely finishing her sentence Peyton closed the gap between their lips as their kiss deepened. Lucas kissed her back hungrily with an intense passion. Before they wound up back in bed Peyton pulled back. "Luke, Derek is going to wonder why it's taking me so long to get dressed." A chuckle erupted between the two.

"Alright I'll get out of here, but I'm gonna come back for you tomorrow to bring you home where you belong."

"You better," she grinned. Before leaving he kissed her hands and made his way out the window. Looking down she quietly warned, "Be careful Luke!"

"I will be, don't worry!" he replied. Climbing down safely, Peyton watched him get into his car and drive off, her smile contagious and unbreakable.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were parked outside of Jamie's school waiting for him to come out.

"I can't wait to see his face when he spots the two of us together. He's going to be so happy."

"Jamie's not the only one whose happy right now Hales." Nathan placed his hand over Haley's. "I feel like I finally have my life back."

"We're going to be Ok Nate. As long as I know that this is what you really want."

"Of course it is. Look, I realize how much damage this incident with Carrie inflicted on our family. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again."

"Ok. I believe you."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

"If you don't I could always give you a little reassurance," he said as he planted kisses along her hand and up her arm.

"Nathan Scott are you trying to seduce me? In public?"

"I want everyone to know how crazy I am about my incredibly hot wife."

He leaned in to kiss her until she put her hand up against his mouth. "Not now. We can continue this later after I put Jamie to bed."

"Oh now you're just teasing me."

"It's part of my charm," she smiled. "Besides I don't want to scar our son for life by having him see us make out in the car like a couple of crazy teenagers."

"Well, that would explain how he got here," Nathan smirked.

"Speaking of, I see him coming out. Let's go get him."

"Let's."

Nathan and Haley knew that Jamie would be elated by the sight of both of his parents coming to pick him up from school. They hadn't been together in Jamie's presence for a long time.

Getting out of the car, they approached their son as his eyes widened at his dream come true. "Mama! Daddy!" he exclaimed as he ran towards them.

Catching Jamie in his arms, Nathan held him tight and kissed him. "Hey son. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Daddy. You too Mama."

"I've missed you as well sweetheart. How was school?"

"School was the same. Boring. I can't wait to go home. Will Daddy be coming with us Mama?"

"Yes he will."

"And I'm gonna be there everyday until you're old enough to move out."

"Really?! You Promise?!"

"I promise. You're mom and I are always going to be together, and even though sometimes we get mad at each other it doesn't mean that we don't love each other."

"Or that we don't love you," Haley said.

"I'm glad you're coming back daddy. Can we play basketball when we get home?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to."

"After homework Mister," Haley said with a stern look on her face.

"Ok Mama. Then I can show Daddy my jump shot. I've been practicing," Jamie beamed.

"Alright hotshot let's see what you can do."

Holding Jamie's one hand while Haley held the other, the Scott family walked back to their car and drove off.

* * *

_TRIC_

"Brooke? Brooke it's me. Please call me back. I really hated how we left things today. I still love you, I want to work this out. Please get back to me as soon as you can."

* * *

_Brooke's house_

Brooke's cell phone rang on her kitchen table as she entered from the spare room. Picking it up, she saw she had a missed call and voicemail from Owen. "Now he wants to apologize, how convenient." Glancing at her phone in deciding what to do, she began to wonder if maybe she was wrong in feeling angry with Owen. After all having a baby would make a difference. But, how much of a difference would it really make? Brooke would still be the same person, or would she? Would she change? What would happen to her? What was she thinking? What was she doing?

**End of Chapter 10**

_Please R&R! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucas was in his hotel room lying in bed wishing that Peyton was lying next to him, but he knew that around the same time the following morning she would be. One thing that worried him to some degree was Derek's reaction to Peyton telling him she was now engaged to be his wife. He suspected that after all that went down in the past few years Derek would not like him very much. _What if he tries to stop this? What if he tries to convince Peyton that I'm no good for her?_ Panic struck him like lightening in a heavy storm.

* * *

_What am I doing?_ Brooke thought. _Owen was right. If I decide to go through with this, it will change things. But if he really cares about me then he'll accept my choice…he'll accept my decision. _

She glanced at her phone once again and decided to listen to Owen's message. Carefully soaking in his words of "I love you" and "I don't like the way we left things" Brooke felt inclined to call him back. She was going to convince him that even though they were about to embark on a change in their relationship, it was a change for better and not worse.

* * *

"Hey Peyton your breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks! I'll be right there!" Peyton was a bit nervous about what she was going to tell her big brother. Derek had no idea Lucas was even there the night before, or that he and Peyton had…rekindled their flame. _All that time he must have been thinking I was having a pity party over Lucas, he's not gonna believe that I'm now engaged to him…_

She exhaled. Derek was going to find out about Lucas and her plans to spend the rest of her life with him, and he was going to like it.

Derek heard Peyton coming down the stairs as he flipped his pancakes over the stove.

"Mmm smells good in here."

"It'll smell even better once we open up that special ordered syrup I just bought. So anyway how are you feeling? Better than last night I hope?"

"Yes, yes I feel much better."

"Good, I'm so glad. Listen I'm sorry if I pushed Gill onto you too quickly, I just thought that he was a good way for you to get over Lucas."

"About that, um…"

"What? You've changed your mind about Gill?"

"No, not about Gill. About Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah. There's something I need to tell you. After I left the bar last night and came home, I saw Lucas standing outside on our porch and I went to him. He came back for me Derek. He told me how much he loves me and he asked me to marry him."

Derek could not believe what he was hearing. "He followed you here? Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm completely serious."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"You said YES?"

"Of course I said yes. I love him more than anything else in this world. That's why I couldn't connect with Gill last night, and it's why I'll never be able to fully connect on that level with another man."

"You know Peyton, for awhile there I really thought you were coming out of this strong. You made so much progress and I was so proud of you, and now you're caving in to a man who completely destroyed you?"

"Lucas is my soul mate. Yes he hurt me but I'm not exactly innocent in not hurting him either Derek. We both destroyed each other, but we're the only ones who can put the other back together."

"This is unbelievable," Derek said clearly sounding irritated. He took his dish to the sink and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Peyton yelled.

"I'm going out for a drive," Derek growled as he went to grab his coat. "When I come back I hope that you gain a little common sense and break off this so-called engagement. You're making a huge mistake Peyton, and you know it."

Without another word he slammed the door shut, leaving Peyton alone in the living room choked up on his words as they stung her inner core.

* * *

Brooke went to her contacts and scrolled down to Owen's name while she nervously pressed the call button. The sound of his ring made her jittery, but she knew he would come around eventually. Her choice of adoption was a good thing.

Owen saw his phone light up and vibrate on the bar counter and was elated at the sight of Brooke's name on the caller I.D. "Brooke?"

"Hi Owen, it's me."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

"I'm glad to hear yours too. I'm sorry about before. It wasn't fair to ambush you the way I did."

"Brooke it's alright. Really."

"No Owen I was way out of line, and I apologize."

"Water under the bridge."

"Thank you. I was actually wondering if you're free right now, I'd like you to come over so we can talk. Would that be alright?"

"Sure. I'll get someone to cover for me for a little while. I'm dying to see you Brooke."

"Me too."

"Alright I'll be there in a little bit."

"Can't wait."

Smiling wide, Owen thought, _I hope she changed her mind about adopting. _

Feeling quite please with herself, Brooke thought, _I hope I can change his mind about me adopting. _

* * *

Lucas had put on his shirt when he heard his cell phone ring. Hoping it was Peyton calling to tell him everything was fine, he felt disappointed at seeing an unrecognizable number on his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Lucas Scott?"

"This is Lucas."

"Hi Lucas. My name is Julian Baker. I'm a movie producer and the production company I work for is very interested in turning you're book into a motion picture. Well, with your permission of course."

"You want to turn The Comet into a movie? I gotta say I'm surprised because it didn't do so well in sales—"

"--No, no not The Comet, I'm talking about Ravens."

"Oh," Lucas said feeling genuinely surprised.

"Yes. Ravens is an amazing story Luke. Everything about the characters and the way you express them in your novel is so real and down to earth that the plot made such a lasting impression on me after I read it. It's an incredible tale of what first and lasting love can truly mean for two people. It would be a shame if it couldn't be brought to life for everyone to see."

"I appreciate that, but I would like to find out a little more about your credentials before I agree to anything."

"Of course. You can look me up online, talk to your manager or agent and see what he says. I just want you to know that I am perfectly legit. If you feel I'm the man for the job, maybe we can schedule a time to meet up for lunch at some point in the near future?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds good. I'll give my agent a call."

"Excellent, excellent. This could be a great movie Lucas, and if you'll allow me I can make it happen."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your interest Mr. Baker."

"Call me Julian. Thank you for writing such a wonderful piece of literature. I look forward to speaking with you soon."

"So do I. Thanks again, take care."

"You too."

Lucas hung up the phone and felt a sense of euphoria surge throughout his body. He had always dreamed his novel would be published, but having it turned into a movie was more than he could have ever hoped for.

His first instinct was to call Peyton to tell her the news right away, but thought it was too big a deal to not share it with her in person. Deciding not to waste another second, he grabbed both his keys and his coat and made his way out the door.

* * *

"Peyton, honey calm down. Tell me what happened exactly."

"Brooke it was awful. I didn't think Derek was going to react to the news like that, he was so cruel," she whimpered.

"Well he's wrong. We all know it. Me, Nathan and Haley, Mouth, Skills. You and Lucas have waited such a long time to finally be together, this wedding is NOT a mistake. Your brother had absolutely no right to say that," Brooke fumed.

"He called me weak on top of it, because the rest of it didn't hurt enough."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I wish I was."

"This is unbelievable. He's your family; you should be able to share this with him. I mean it's not like he's marrying Lucas, you are."

"I saw it so differently in my head. I pictured him smiling and coming to embrace me because he was happy. After that I was going to ask him to give me away along with my dad."

"Oh Peyton…"

"I don't even know if my dad will be able to be there, he's constantly been in and out of my life and—"

"Listen to me," Brooke interrupted. "You have a whole other family here in Tree Hill that loves you very much. If need be any one of them would gladly give you away. Hell I'll give you away if I have to. Remember that."

Tears still crept down her cheeks, but Peyton knew it was true. She was blessed with some of the greatest friends who had stuck by her through thick and thin, friends she and Lucas had equally shared for seven years. They were going to be there for her on this important day, no matter where Larry and Derek might be. That was one thing she could always count on.

"Have I told you lately that I adore you Brooke Davis?"

"Not so much, but reminders are always welcomed," she teased.

"Thank you for listening to all of my drama. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"You better P. Sawyer. I love you."

"I love you too." Peyton hung up the phone feeling slightly better, but worried about what she was going to tell Lucas. He had no idea the hell she was experiencing.

* * *

"Sweetheart everything is going to be fine, don't worry so much."

"But Ma what if I'm right and he tries to stop this, or even worse change her mind?" Lucas said as he was driving towards Derek's house.

"Peyton is not going to change her mind. Do you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"I saw the look on her face as she watched you and Lindsey stand at the altar. It was as if the light in her eyes completely went out."

Lucas frowned at the thought of hurting Peyton so much. He wondered if he could ever really forgive himself.

"I had to do something, my heart broke for her. That was when Brooke and I came up with our plan."

"Wait, what?"

"I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you this, but I might as well now."

"Tell me what mom?"

"Before the ceremony began Brooke and I split up to try and stop it. I went to console Peyton while Brooke told Nathan to have you listen to that song you and Peyton love. What was it called, Heartbumps?"

"Heartbeats," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Close enough. The point is, I new your heart wasn't into the idea of marrying Lindsey. She wasn't right for you. Not that she wasn't a nice girl, but she could never take Peyton's place in your heart. You didn't even look at her the same way. And besides I saw the photos you had in your drawer where your cufflinks were."

"Wow mom. I had no idea you knew all of this, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You always did know me better than I knew myself."

"I love you Lucas, and I'll do whatever it takes to help and protect you as long as I'm around."

"I love you too. And thank you for what you did at the wedding. I'll always be grateful for that."

"You don't have to thank me; I'd do it again if I had to. Now go get your fiancée and tell her your good news. I'm incredibly proud of you son."

"I'm proud that I have you as my mom. I'll give you a call when I get back."

"Alright, I'll talk to you then."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lucas."

Talking to Karen lifted his spirits and gave him more confidence as he slowly pulled into Derek's driveway. _God I hope it's Peyton who answers the door, I miss her so much. _

* * *

_Brooke's House_

Brooke heard a knock on her door and when she opened it she saw Owen with a bouquet of roses in his hands. "Hi Brooke."

"Are those for me?" she blushed.

"Yup. Flower delivery for Brooke Davis, the one and only."

"That's very kind of you Owen, come on in." She led him into the kitchen where she placed the bouquet in a vase. "They really make the place a whole lot brighter don't they?"

"Nah, you do that all on your own," he said as he bent down and kissed her.

"You sure know how to charm a lady."

"Yeah, well I also know how to act like a jackass in certain situations. I am really sorry about earlier."

"Hey, no worries. It's water under the bridge," she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. You know I was so relieved when you called me to come over. I know you had your heart set on adopting a kid, but I'm happy that you're not going to go through with it after all."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"The adoption thing. It's off the table now, isn't it?"

"What made you think it was off the table?"

"You did."

"Me?!"

"Yeah you. I thought when you apologized for getting angry and then inviting me over to talk meant that you had changed your mind about the whole thing?"

"Are you kidding me right now? What kind of logic is that?"

"Oh. Oh no…you haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No Sherlock. Welcome to the program." Brooke stomped into the living room as Owen nervously followed. "I cannot believe you are so against this," she growled.

"Brooke I thought you changed you mind. I swear I honestly thought you felt different about it."

"Well as usual you thought wrong."

"Look I'm sorry. I made a mistake and assumed something that wasn't true, but I thought this was going to be just a weird temporary phase in our relationship and that we'd eventually get past it knowing it was a bad idea and move on."

"What the hell is so bad about me wanting to give a child who is in need a home? Huh? What is SO awful about providing a sweet and innocent soul who has no stability in their life a chance to be loved and wanted? Explain it to me Owen."

"Look kids freak me out, Ok. They take up all of your time and energy and at the end of the day you have no time for yourself. They require round the clock attention. When would that leave time for us?"

"I'm well aware of what taking care of a child entails, thanks for stating the obvious. Your acting like a baby or even a younger child symbolizes a ball and chain with me under house arrest. It's not going to be like that."

"Then what is it going to be like Brooke?"

"It means us maybe not going out as much and staying in a little more. It means getting someone to babysit when we do have big plans. It means walks in the park with me and my child. You don't have to be a father figure, that's not what I'm asking. What I am asking for is your support. I need to know your still on my side." Brooke shrugged. "What's it gonna be Owen?"

* * *

Peyton heard a knock on the door and wondered who it could be. If it was Derek he could have just let himself in, so she figured it might be Lucas. That made her nervous. Opening the door she saw she was right as Lucas stood before her looking not only thrilled but relieved to see her.

"Hey gorgeous," he said as he took her in his arms.

"Hey baby, I missed you." They shared a long and passionate kiss, still reveling in the new feeling of their reunion.

When their lips parted, Peyton placed her hands on his cheeks and said, "Luke I'm glad you're here. There's something I have to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Come, let's have a seat over there," she said as she took his hand and led him to the living room.

"You're making me nervous Peyton."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. It's just…"

"What?"

"Derek."

"Let me guess: he didn't jump up and don when he heard we're engaged?"

"That's putting it mildly. We got into a huge fight this morning about it and he just stormed off. He's been gone for 45 minutes and I'm starting to get worried."

"What did Derek say exactly?"

"I don't want to repeat it all Luke."

"No, I want to know. I need to have an idea on what I'm up against."

Peyton exhaled. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to look her fiancée in the eye and tell him her brother wanted her to call the whole thing off; to FORGET the man she loved and just walk away. She couldn't.

But she had to.

"He wants me to put an end to the engagement. Apparently saying yes to you means caving in to a man who destroyed me, and I should smarten up and forget about you and about us and stop being weak."

Lucas froze. Derek's harsh words slowly sunk in as he slumped further into the couch. His instincts were right on the money. Derek was going to try and stop Peyton from marrying him, and now he had to find a way to prevent that from happening. However, his guilt kept stabbing at his heart as he looked into the eyes of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. _No. She's forgiven me and I've forgiven her. We're back together now and she wants this too…right?_

Peyton noticed Lucas's mind reeling and decided to break the silence. "Lucas, honey, I'm so sorry. I knew this was going to be bad. Please say something."

Lucas looked up at her, his eyes misty with shame. "He's right Peyton. I hurt you so much. My insecurities destroyed you and destroyed us. Why on earth did you take me back?"

"I took you back because you're my soul mate and I love you. I can't spend another day without you. Why would you even ask me that?" Peyton inquired breathlessly.

"I'm asking because I don't blame your brother for hating me and thinking I'm no good for you. I'm not." He got up and walked towards the coffee table with his hands on his temples.

"No. Luke you don't get to do this. You're not allowed to finally tell me you want to get married and then just decide you're not good enough to make me happy. It doesn't work that way. I will be damned if I let you walk away from me again after 3 years of hell."

Lucas turned around and slowly knelt in front her, taking her hands in his. "Peyton I don't know if I'm every going to forgive myself for how I hurt you. I need you to know that. But there is no way I'm every going to give up on us ever again. That's why I plan on proving Derek wrong. He's going to know that his beautiful sister is marrying a man that loves her more than any other man on the planet ever will. We're going to have our happy ending Peyton. You're stuck with me. I'm never going to leave."

Peyton let out a laugh of relief as tears rolled down her cheek. "You better not," she whispered.

Before she could say anything else Lucas pressed his lips against her while holding her face in his hands. Their kiss deepened, and before long they were both on the couch having shed a few items of clothing. Everything was perfect. That is, until the front door unlocked.

"Peyton? Peyton look I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier. I just really believe that marrying Lucas is a big mis—"

He stopped at the sight of Lucas and Peyton half dressed on his couch. In _his_ living room.

"Derek, I—"

"Don't," he interrupted. "Just put your shirt on and go upstairs."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

In the blink of an eye he lunged without warning.

**~End of Chapter 11~**

_Again I apologize for taking so long to put this story up. Please let me know what you thought, feedback is always very much appreciated! Thank you. _


End file.
